This study tests the primary hypothesis that women with polycystic ovarian (PCO) syndrome exhibit increased ovarian sensitivity to pituitary LH's stimulation of androgen secretion; secondarily, we will assess the potentiating role of chronic hyperinsulinemia and/or LH hypersecretion on androgen excess. New study.